a paradox story
by mrprop16
Summary: basically having a bit of a pre bbt romance for paradox n diff events slightly or somethin


Yu-gi-oh apocolypse the untold story behind the hatred paradox has for duel monsters.

One morning Paradox woke up from his bed to see his fiancé mana valentine sleeping next to him the night before they had decided to spend some quality time.

together and watch a romance movie. "Paradox honey did you sleep well"

"I had a dream Mana of a better world" "what type of world honey"

"One that was inhabitable in all sectors and with beautiful fields and beaches" "maybe one day honey"

"Mana I promise you I one day that world will be a reality again"

"Paradox we can't change the past" "I know it might be hard to believe possible but it will happen" "Paradox can we change subject. The new cards are being released today want to go see if we can get some?" "Mana you know I do" "then its decided Paradox" later at the run down damaged card shop that barely makes the words card shop stand out. "Can we please see the new cards? Mana asked the old women running the shop. "Of course you kids can" said the shop keeper and she got a brief case full of cards down and opened it on the counter and turned it around so Mana and Paradox could see.

"These new malefic cards are cool Mana" said Paradox.

"they look kind of scary Paradox" said Mana

"yes but power is what this game is all about" said Paradox.

"Paradox you know that is not true look what happened to Seto Kaiba he thought that was true and he got defeated by the king of games when he was only a Beginner" said Mana

Oh right I forgot about him I don't really pay much attention to second best" said Paradox.

"Mana I found a card that reminds me of you" Paradox stated looking at the dark magician girl card.

"Paradox that card is so beautiful" said Mana

"That is why it reminds me of you" said Paradox

"Paradox can you please buy it for me I forgot my purse" stated Mana

"I would do anything for your smile anything for you" stated Paradox.

"That is $10 kids" stated the shop keeper.

Paradox paid and then he and Mana went to the park where they saw a movie was playing so they sat down and decided to watch it.

The movie was about the life of Joey wheeler and how he came from novice duelist to 3rd best duelist in the era of the king of games next to Kaiba.

After the movie Paradox and Mana started walking back to their house and on the way an esp duelist wearing the robes of the old rare hunters came up to them asking for a duel. Mana accepted not knowing what would happen if she declined she started by playing mystical elf in defence mode and placing a card face down the esp duelist summoned cyber dragon via it's special effect and then summoned a Kaibaman then used Kaibaman's effect to summon blue-eyes white dragon then the esp duelist activated mystical space typhoon to destroy the face down Mana had put which turned out to be negate attack then the esp duelist activated blr to summon bls by discarding a blue-eyes from his hand then he played monster reborn and activated fusion gate fusing all 3 blue-eyes tht were conveniently in his hand then fused blue-eyes ultimate dragon with bls making dragon master knight. The esp duelist attacked with his cyber dragon first then attacked with D.M.K and then defused them and attacked again which caused

Mana to lose and she needed to go to hospital the esp duelist flew afterwards.

Paradox was in shock of what happened and he rushed his fiancé to the hospital and she was given life support soon after but during the night when everybody was gone the esp duelist came to

Mana's hospital room and made beaver warrior cut her life support cords.

In the morning Paradox went to the hospital with his fiancés favourite flowers to try and cheer her up but when he got there she was dead.

This turn of events

Broke Paradox's heart and he tracked down and killed the esp duelist without duelling then he got the malefic cards and started constructing his deck of hatred and fashioned himself a mask that showed him a vision of how things ended the way they did.

The answer was Duel Monsters.

He started building a time travelling duel runner fuelled by anger and hatred Paradox began his path to Darkness when he completed his duel runner that could travel time and space back and forth he immediately went to get the first cards for his deck by stealing

Cyber-end-dragon from Zane and then rainbow dragon from Jesse.

Paradox went further back in time and used rainbow dragon malefic version and malefic cyber end to beat Kaiba and Joey and take their Red-eyes and Blue-eyes.

Lastly he went and stole the last card he would need Stardust Dragon by going into Yusei's time line and duelling Yusei then stealing the card when it is summoned.

Paradox went to the time line of Yugi Moto and used his Malefic monsters to destroy the area around a Duel Monsters tournament killing Pegasus and Solomon in the process along with several others.

When yugi awoke after being unconscious for a minute he looked around to seethe area around him was rubble and he saw his Grandpa's bandana on the ground he started crying and then Paradox who was at the top of a building still standing said "at last my work is complete and history is now forever changed. Changed so that Duel Monsters is no more!"

Shortly after Paradox sensed an anomally and went back a few minutes to correct it there he found Yugi, Jaden and Yusei duel disks ready and after a lengthy conversation about why Paradox was doing what he was they prepared to duel.

Paradox readied his duel runner which turned into a hovering platform for him to stand on.

Jaden's left eye flashed red and his right flashed green as he said "Paradox get ready to get your game on"

Yusei's mark started glowing and he rose his hand in an uppercut looking pose and the crimson dragon appeared behind him as he said "your twisted time crusade stops here lets rev it up"

Yugi and the Pharoh were talking about how tough the duel would be yugi stated "then let's rise to the challenge"

The puzzle Yugi had around his neck started glowing and without moving his lips Yugi and the pharoh both said aloud "YU_GI_OH!" then Yugi's appearance and aura changed into a taller more confident person the Pharoh had switched with yugi.

And the duel began as Paradox played malefic world and then sent Cyber End dragon to the grave from his extra deck to summon his Malefic counter-part the trio that stood against him were shocked at this.

After a short pep talk Yusei went first playing reincarnation of hope by sending 2 monster cards to the graveyard then he summoned junk synchron and used his effect to summon sonic chick from his grave then quil-bolt hedgehog came to the field from the grave.

Shortly after Yusei stated while synchro summoning "just as Yugi Jaden and I are combining our might these 3 have now combined theirs I summon forth the synchro monster Junk Gardna.

Yugi exclaimed "synchro what?"

Paradox used his field spell to get a random malefic monster from his deck and he sent rainbow dragon to the grave and summoned malefic rainbow dragon which angered Jaden who stated "How dare you. Leave my pals card outta this"

Paradox used malefic rainbow dragon to attack but was halted due to junk gardna's special effect which switched it to defence mode then malefic cyber end attacked causing loss of 1400 life points leaving the trio at 2600 life points then before Paradox turn ended a trap was activated to bring Junk gardna back from the graveyard.

During the next turn Jaden played the field spell skyscraper then used polymerization to fuse Junk gardna and elemental hero neos together creating neos knight and attacked and destroyed the malefic monsters that Paradox had out.

Paradox when his turn came synchro summoned malefic paradox dragon then used his effect to bring stardust back to his side and reduced atk points of all opposing monsters by 2500 points.

Paradox attacked neos knight only to be blocked by hero barrier Paradox then used malefic claw stream to destroy neos knight then jaden activated elemental mirage which returned neos knight.

On the turn of the king of games he used reincarnation of hopes effect to add a monster from his deck to his hand and stated "and the monster I choose is Dark Magician now I activate ancient rules with it I'm allowed to summon forth a lvl 5 or above monster directly from my hand so take to the field Dark Magician. Now I play the spell Bond between teacher and student since I have Dark Magician out on the field I can summon his student Dark Magician Girl in defence mode now I activate magic gate of miracles since I have 2 spell-casters out on my field I can switch one of your monsters to defence mode and switch it to my side"

Paradox's eyes went wide and he said "I play a trap malefic force and by equipping it to my monster malefic paradox dragon is no longer up 4 grabs.

Yugi replied with "that is true but stardust dragon still is" with that stardust dragon returned to Yusei's side. Yugi said "now our monsters attack points return to normal

Yugi said "Now I activate the spell card dark magic twin burst now Dark magicians attack points increase by the attack point total of dark magician girl.

Paradox exclaimed "what" Yugi attacked wit dark magician defeating malefic paradox dragon. And just when they thought they had won the trio found themselves face to face with malefic truth dragon after a tedious chain of traps Yugi, Jaden and Yusei were left with no monsters and 500 life points.

Paradox played a quick-spell called malefic divide to bring forth malefic stardust dragon and he stated "now Duel monsters shall perish and deep beneath it's ashes will be you 3 and all the monsters and cards you hold so dear" Yusei had a vision of his new domino city being destroyed and he said in a defeated tone "my worst fear. It's actually coming true. All is lost"

Then Jaden said quickly "lighten up bro. yeah right now things might not look too good but we have a secret weapon on our side" then Yugi said "that's right because the 3 of us believe in duel monsters with all of our hearts while paradox does not and when you believe you always have a chance" and jaden continued with "you said it and that's why we have a chance here and now better If I show you what I mean I play a spell flute of summoning kuriboh. Your up"

Yugi said "right Kuriboh I activate your special ability allowing Kuriboh to take the hit from malefic stardust dragon instead of us.

Next turn the trio won and Paradox lost the duel and he felt remorse he then decided that instead of destroying the world tht others lived in he could rebuild his and he went forward in time only to discover his timeline gone and a worse timeline had bagan a timeline with a boy with spiky black, gold and purple hair called Yuma and a device that looks like a high tech monacle that was shaped like a rectangle and there were nano-tech duel disks being used Paradox in horror yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then he woke up and his best man for his wedding had woken him to say the wedding was in a few minutes and he got dressed in a black tuxedo and black tie he decided to get a hair cut and his hair was a bit shorter than usual and he got it dried and he jetted off to the wedding on his duel runner. Later at the wedding he and his fiancé said I do and Paradox kissed the bride his new wife Mana.

(u guys n gals r so gonna hate me for this fanfic aren't u)

The end


End file.
